Retrouver mon âme soeur
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Fic éclatée centrée sur Campion et Blackberry. Bien que séparés, ils se languissent l'un de l'autre, malgré les tourments et la confusion des sentiments...
1. Partie 1

_Avertissement de l'autrice :__ Cela fait fort longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de contact avec l'univers de Watership Down, et c'est pour le ressusciter dans ma tête que j'ai imaginé cette fic. Si vous voyez des contradictions avec l'histoire d'origine, ne m'en veuillez pas siouplaît, il y a peut-être des personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans l'ordre chronologique, mais ce n'est qu'une fic après tout. Il s'agit donc d'une fic toute en sous-entendus sur Blackberry et Campion ! Lisez-les comme des sortes de flashes avec pas mal de trous entre chaque chapitre ! _

_**Retrouver mon âme sœur…**_

Partie 1

_Il n'est pas mort… Non, il n'est pas mort ! Je refuse de croire qu'il puisse être mort…_

Leur victoire sur la garenne ennemie qui leur avait causé tant de soucis depuis la fondation de Watership Down datait de quelques semaines déjà, mais Blackberry continuait de se morfondre, désespérée. Elle n'avait pu vivre que quelques jours de bonheur avec Campion, il était bien trop tôt pour que leur histoire se termine. Elle se rappelait du grand mâle vigoureux dont les yeux d'une intensité particulière l'avaient immédiatement séduite ; elle se rappelait de sa franchise, de son courage, de sa droiture. Elle se rappelait du coup de foudre instantané qui avait aussitôt lié leurs vies étroitement. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire à sa mort. Campion ne pouvait pas l'avoir quittée quelques jours à peine après leur rencontre… C'était impossible, tout simplement. Le lièvre noir ne pouvait pas se montrer d'une telle cruauté alors qu'elle fidèlement servi toute sa vie durant.

_Je n'y tiens plus… Bientôt, il faudra que je parte. _

Watership Down était une belle garenne. Une garenne où le respect et le bonheur primaient dans la vie de tous les jours ; les lapereaux s'ébattaient gaiement dans l'herbe verte, sous l'œil bienveillant de leurs aînés. Leur chef, Häzel, se montrait particulièrement magnanime et à l'écoute de tout un chacun. C'était ce charme, en quelque sorte, qui leur avait permis d'accéder à la victoire, car il avait poussé bien des ennemis à trahir leur camp. C'était le cas de Silverweed, par exemple, le deuxième voyant de Watership Down. Il avait été recruté par l'ennemi avant de voir en vision la beauté de leur garenne, qu'il s'était empressé de rejoindre.

Mais Watership Down ne suffisait plus à rendre Blackberry heureuse. Le problème, c'est que pendant quelques instants, elle avait connu le véritable bonheur, l'amour à l'état pur. Elle avait rencontré son âme sœur sous la forme de Campion. L'absence du grand lapin brun lui pesait dorénavant comme une masse, et il lui semblait que plus jamais le soleil ne brillerait sur sa vie.

Blackberry, seule, désespérée, se morfondait dans l'obscurité de son terrier. Primerose et les autres avaient déjà essayé de l'en déloger, mais en vain. Elle ne souhaitait voir personne… un seul être lui manquait. Tant qu'ils ne le lui rendraient pas, elle ne sortirait pas. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rejoindre un monde dont Campion ne faisait plus partie.

_Mais non… Campion n'est pas mort… Il ne peut pas être mort. _


	2. Partie 2

Partie 2

Chef d'une garenne… Campion ne s'attendait pas à ce que la vie lui joue un tour pareil. Surtout pour une garenne comme celle-là, la pire qu'il ait jamais vue ; pire même que l'autre, celle qu'il avait trahie sous l'influence d'Häzel et par amour pour Blackberry. Pourtant, il avait été un chef fidèle, un commandant loyal, mais ceux de Watership Down lui avaient ouvert les yeux : le général Woundwort allait trop loin. Il avait fait de sa garenne un havre de combat, un enfer vivant tout entier dévoué à sa cause. Et il ne supportait même plus ses voisins, il lui fallait toujours les conquérir et semer sur son passage la mort et la destruction. Ils avaient raison, et lui avait bien fait d'agir ainsi.

Mais il croyait que les choses tourneraient autrement. Il avait été heureux de rencontrer Blackberry, mais…

Il se souvenait du moment où le terrain s'était hideusement effondré en l'engloutissant. Il avait senti la terre se dérober sous ses pattes et l'avaler comme un serpent géant. Il n'avait rien pu y faire. Sa dernière pensée avait été pour Blackberry.

_Je t'aime_

En vain. Il était mort. Il _aurait dû_ être mort. Mais c'était évidemment sans compter sur la volonté du grand lièvre noir qui régissait leurs existences à tous.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il m'investisse d'une telle mission ? Je ne suis pas à la hauteur…_

Et puis…

Campion se dressa sur ses pattes. Elles lui semblaient anormalement fortes, mais il n'aimait pas cette force nouvelle. Il aurait préféré sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'oubli, c'était le traitement qu'il méritait pour avoir trahi les siens, et pour avoir également trahi Blackberry en mourant. Il aurait préféré…

A bonds souples et rapides, il se porta près de la mare rouillée qui servait d'étang à cette garenne dont il était devenu le chef. Une garenne moisie qui puait la pourriture. Exactement une garenne pour lui, l'ancien général, le traître, l'amant infidèle. Il gagna la rive et se pencha sur l'eau.

_Je ne pourrai jamais la revoir. _

Son reflet lui souriait tristement, il lui renvoyait à la figure l'insulte qu'il était, dans toute son âme. Il méritait cette face, ce visage défiguré. Il ne se lassait jamais de contempler et contempler encore la moitié droite de son visage, dont la peau avait été arrachée par la pierre et les débris, emportant son œil droit. Il aurait dû avoir la cervelle écrabouillée, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je survive…_

Il baissa la tête. Le reflet, sur l'eau, reproduisit ses mouvements en toute exactitude. Il soupira, en se répétant une fois encore qu'il devait l'accepter : la face hideuse qui se dressait devant lui n'était autre que lui-même. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé auparavant sur sa beauté, mais à présent… à présent…

_Je lui ferais peur. Je ne peux pas la revoir ! _

Mais son âme criait le contraire. Pourtant, son esprit le retenait en arrière et enracinait son corps. Il se força à regarder la garenne qu'il commandait désormais. La violence, les orgies étaient les maîtres mots de ce lieu. Des déchets roulaient ça et là, dans la grisaille et les ténèbres.

_Voilà mon monde. J'appartiens à ce lieu…_

D'un bond, il rejoignit ses sujets.


	3. Partie 3

Partie 3

Quelques mètres plus loin, Silverweed était occupé à mâchonner une feuille de pissenlit, l'air préoccupé. Fiver le rejoignit et commença à brouter aux alentours. Le jeune voyant se sentait particulièrement proche de ce grand lapin maigre et dégingandé, qui avait connu diverses tribulations avant de venir s'installer à Watership Down et d'y connaître un semblant de bonheur, même si les difficultés étaient encore loin d'être toutes aplanies.

Il essayait de se détendre, mais en vain. La menace principale avait beau avoir été vaincue, il sentait toujours le danger continuer de planer autour d'eux, comme si la guerre n'était pas finie, ou alors qu'une nouvelle était en train de se préparer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si tendu. Ou peut-être, en fait, savait-il. Il voulait s'en ouvrir à son ami, mais ne savait pas exactement par quel bout commencer. Heureusement, l'initiative vint de lui.

- C'est Blackberry qui t'inquiète ?

Silverweed le fixait d'un œil inquisiteur mais point curieux ou dérangeant. Il donnait seulement l'impression – parfois un peu gênante, mais le plus souvent rassurante – de tout savoir à l'avance. Comme si cet œil marron qui le fixait en ce moment, s'exprimait silencieusement à sa manière : « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis au courant de tout. »

Silverweed, en l'occurrence, savait parfaitement qu'une impression de danger global étreignait Fiver, mais en lui offrant une piste par laquelle entamer la question, il le soulageait d'une partie du problème. Oui Blackberry faisait bien partie des choses qui, présentement, inquiétaient son esprit.

- Oui… Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de disparaître comme ça ? Tout le monde est très inquiet pour elle… Elle n'a rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'est pas en état de courir sur les routes. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, si elle se faisait attaquer par un carnivore, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle parvienne à se défendre ou à prendre la fuite.

Silverweed haussa les épaules. Par ce geste, il n'indiquait pas qu'il s'en fichait, car évidemment ça n'était pas le cas, mais simplement qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Ni lui, ni personne. Bien sûr, ils étaient inquiets, ils se torturaient désespérément l'esprit, mais rien de tout cela ne ferait revenir Blackberry si elle avait décidé de s'en aller.

- Tu as eu une prédiction à son sujet ?

- Non, et toi ? Rien ? Pas la moindre petite vision ?

Silverweed secoua la tête. Rien. Son don ne s'était pas manifesté au sujet de Blackberry, il avait pourtant essayé d'en user mais en vain. C'était comme si un voile noir bloquait ses pouvoirs, chaque fois qu'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Et apparemment, c'était également le cas pour la voyance de Fiver.

Le lièvre noir avait dû décider d'une voie, une voie contraire à leurs intérêts pour le moment.

_Et s'il avait fait de Blackberry l'un de ses instruments… Quel destin lui a-t-il prévu ? Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! _


	4. Partie 4

Partie 4

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Campion baissa la tête sous le regard de braise de sa bien-aimée. Un regard amoureux, langoureux, un regard rempli de souffrance mais qui ne le jugeait pas. Qui l'acceptait. Qui s'inquiétait de la distance, de l'absence mise entre eux par la vie.

Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui expliquer cette honte, chaque fois qu'il voyait son reflet dans la mare ? Comment lui expliquer à quel point la laideur nouvelle de son visage lui rappelait à chaque instant la pourriture qui envahissait son cœur ?

Il n'était plus le Campion qu'elle avait connu et aimé. Il n'était plus le fier général, le traître convaincu de soutenir la bonne cause, ni le combattant qui se portait volontiers aux premières lignes de combats et livrait bataille comme un lion, de toutes ses forces. Il n'était même plus l'amant aux yeux étoilés qui avait aimé son corps gris clair, recouvert d'un fin duvet doux comme la soie.

Il n'avait plus la force d'autrefois, plus les mêmes convictions non plus. Il doutait de tout, du passé, de l'avenir, et surtout du présent. Il s'interrogeait sur ses choix, sur lui-même. Il était mort après tout, et le lièvre noir lui avait rendu la vie. Comment ne pas sortir meurtri d'une telle expérience ? Comment lui expliquer ?

Mais Blackberry ne se sentait pas prête à accepter ses excuses et ses atermoiements. Pour lui, elle avait quitté Watership Down, laissé les siens derrière elle pour partir à l'aventure sur les routes. Elle n'était qu'une lapine. Elle courait bien du danger à parcourir ainsi seule le monde, mais pour Campion, elle s'était montrée prête à tout. Parce que sans lui, la vie ne revêtait plus le moindre sens, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était tout pour elle.

Et maintenant elle l'avait retrouvé.

Que lui importaient son visage défiguré et les blessures de son cœur ? Elle était bien assez belle pour deux, et le reste, elle saurait le soigner. Son amour infini aurait bien raison, un jour, de ses plaies intérieures. Elle ne voyait pas devant lui un mâle diminué, un lapin blessé par la vie, mais tout simplement, celui dont elle était profondément amoureuse. Et c'était tout. Elle ne se souciait pas du reste.

- Reviens auprès de moi…

Doucement, Blackberry frotta son museau contre celui de son amour. Il voulait lui transmettre la douceur de ses sentiments, leur force aussi, comme une preuve que plus rien ne les séparerait jamais.

Campion craqua. Au diable ses questions existentielles ! Il se jeta contre sa bien-aimée et enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule. Des spasmes le secouaient tout entier. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer…


	5. Partie 5

Partie 5

- Alors… Silverweed est mort.

Campion ne s'était jamais senti aussi triste. Des vagues de chagrin traversaient son cerveau par intermittence et à chaque fois, c'était comme si une décharge électrique brisait sa tête et explosait devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes.

Silverweed était mort en se sacrifiant à la place de la souris. Sa prescience des événements futurs lui avait permis de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait si elle faisait usage de la magie que lui avait offerte la vieille tortue, et il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser faire. Il avait préféré prendre sa place et donner la victoire à son peuple au sacrifice de sa vie.

Au moment de la bataille finale, la deuxième grande crise que traversait la garenne de Watership Down, il avait vu son amie lever les bras et commencer ses incantations. Il lui avait alors bâillonné la bouche de ses pattes et s'était servi de ses pouvoirs pour lui voler le sien. Là, il avait reproduit ses gestes et lancé le sort à sa place.

Un grand vent avait balayé la place de combat et détruit leurs ennemis. Mais la magie offerte par la tortue requerrait un sacrifice, c'était une magie basée sur l'énergie vitale. Ainsi, c'était le restant de sa vie qui avait permis le déchaînement de cette tourmente titanesque. Lorsque ses amis s'étaient retournés vers lui, ils avaient pu constater avec effroi que Silverweed, le voyant dégingandé à l'air constamment un peu effrayé, s'était changé en un vieillard cacochyme au regard paisible. Ses derniers mots avaient été :

- Je ne regrette rien… Je suis heureux d'avoir connu Watership Down.

Et puis il était mort. Doucement, son coeur s'était arrêté de battre. En fait, il était mort de vieillesse.

Campion n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de connaître Silverweed. Lui-même n'avait vécu que peu de temps à Watership Down avant que la bataille finale de ses amis contre son ancien chef, le général Woundwort, avant d'être emporté dans cet éboulement qui aurait dû lui coûter la vie.

Mais il savait comme Silverweed comptait pour Blackberry, et surtout, il savait tout ce que le voyant avait offert à Watership Down, alors que pourtant il n'était même pas né en ce lieu. Il avait juste été séduit par sa beauté lors de ses visions, en avait lui-même été transfiguré. Watership Down avait changé sa vie et il avait saisi l'occasion de le lui rendre au centuple.

Près de lui, Blackberry pleurait également, traversée de parts en parts par un chagrin identique. Cet ami leur avait tout donné, jusqu'à la fin… Et il allait leur manquer.

Au fond de son cœur, elle le remerciait aussi. Elle se sentait triste, mais heureuse aussi. Parce que finalement, si cette histoire avait pu connaître une issue aussi positive, c'était entièrement grâce à lui et au sacrifice de sa vie.

Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas obtenu une nouvelle chance de connaître le bonheur avec Campion. S'ils avaient été vaincus, sa vie et leur vie à tous se seraient probablement arrêtées là.

En réalité, elle se sentait plus paisible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et ce soulagement débordait avec son chagrin. Elle pleurait un ami et le remerciait le plus sincèrement du monde.

_En fait, c'est maintenant que tout commence. _

Silverweed était mort mais la vie continuait. Bravement, elle releva la tête et se serra un peu plus étroitement contre Campion. Elle avait retrouvé son compagnon. Après toutes ces crises, elle allait peut-être enfin connaître le vrai bonheur, et élever des lapereaux que Primerose lui envierait…


End file.
